


Ice Goddess

by bornforwar_archivist



Series: Fire and Ice [1]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By ElectraResurection is a thing of the past when you involve the Four Elements. In a 'chilling' tale Electryon finds his sister...or at least what seems to be!





	Ice Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: I own no rites to the Xena characters, nor Jady, Electryon, Coralizsity, Beyonce, Sara, Melanie, Nautica, Areana, or Blade. The last eight characters I listed belong to private owners from both the Fortress of Ares and Priestess Headquarters message boards. I own Electra, Elexia, Ashure, Adrian, Arec, and all other characters.
> 
> Author: Erina Nikole...All work is (c) to Erina
> 
> Date Started: July 1, 2001
> 
> Date Finished: July 30, 2001
> 
> Warnings: graphic violence, language & content...let's just say everything that was in the Electra Series...only better.
> 
> Rank: First in Fire and Ice Series...directly after Electra series and Jady's story, "Stay With Me"...a rather sad fiction if I do say so myself :o)
> 
> Dedication: To everyone that has stuck through all seven Electra Series stories and beginning this one. 
> 
> Author's Note: The poem at the beginning was written by Coralizsity (a very dear friend of mine).

Part One   
  


 

**Fire And** **Ice  
  
Bitter sweet of memories bliss  
as of praise like angel's kiss  
Feather light and brought first here  
Filling all the land of cheer  
Selling out the gloomy end  
Fate creating an obtuse bend  
Light and darkness take to sky   
Death and life's lullaby  
Freeze the destiny of him  
Making his life worth less than gem  
Kill the maiden and the fawn  
Screams of pain echo into dawn  
Air and wind, nothing there  
Yet the sounds the trumpets blare  
Cut the root and grow no more  
Miss falls to a silver floor  
Dragons breath of lava's power  
Mass armies sure to cower  
As they run away from destruction  
That's this war's bitter function  
Queen of lies and chastity  
King finds out, she's forced to knee  
Pleasure of the awful deeds  
No not one  that simply breeds  
For that does not end in dust  
Buried as husband looks in disgust  
Under the brilliant majestic moon  
The kingdom will be ice soon  
  
  
Kingdom has now paid price  
Slice the sun and raven's vice  
Simple pleasures keep thou merry  
All in struggle, outcomes vary  
King and Queen hit golden dust  
Serpent tail and cauldron rust  
light and complex  
spirit resurrects  
Bashing all of mortals thoughts  
Reminding them of character faults  
Goddess wise and goddess sorrow  
Bestow upon thou a heart that's hollow  
Frozen here deep in mist  
locked away in Queen's kist  
Yet on exterior  
Worlds inferior  
Fire rages  
flame blazes  
Anger raises  
No love or praises  
**

**  
*~_~*  
**

 

A drop of moisture fell to the cold dirt path.  Pale light of a peaceful moon glistened off the dank patch on the ground.  A pale hand rested on the small dot, slender fingers creating small rings in the loose soil.  A gray stone sat before her, embedded into the loam.  Etched into the damp granite was a seven symbol word.  The being bent down closer as dirty blonde locks fell out of place.  She placed a gentle kiss, and left a letter as she pulled away.  Winds of furry blew as she rose to her feet.  Hood still tucked around her body and tied by a purple ribbon, she walked away.  Another gush of wind sent the letter into a tumble.  Upon stop the letter was unfolded, soaked in a small puddle.  As the ink ran away to the water's debts the words slowly disappeared.  Those words were, "To my sister, Electra."  
  
*~_~*  
  
The hooded figure came in out of the cold.  Untying the velvet cape and placing it on a small hook the woman went further into the structure.  In the main dining hall she was greeted by a man in a leather vest.  He smiled at her and offered a hand.  She placed her palm horizontally from her padded shoulders so she could be in line with his.  The warrior took her wrist and spun her till his arms and enveloped her form.  Lowering his head he placed a tender kiss on her silky neck.  A smile teased her cherry lips as she snuggled in closer to the chestnut haired warrior.  The man rose his head once more and smiled at the happiness of his wife.    
  
"Jady," he began, "How are you feeling, Love?"  
  
The blonde in his arms turned his way.  Slowly she raised her arms to reside around his neck, her sandy locks falling gracefully over each shoulder.  "I'm fine...I left her a note," she felt her legs shake a bit, "She's ha...happy...isn't she Eleec?"  
  
The Star Warrior tightened his embrace around his true love, "Always Jady," his voice took on a whisper, "always."  
  
*~_~*      
  
Chestnut was the only color Jady saw as she stared at the large dining table before her.  Her memories twisted and churned like a forbidden abyss that was meant for no eyes.  It was unclear how hers had made it through the parallel gate.  Reaching out a hand she traced a notch in the slick wood.  The color brought memories raging every dinner.  The color of Electra's flowing locks.  The onyx of the table's dishes being the midnight of her acclaimed sister's eyes.  Those eyes that still haunted her every time she shut her lids.  Even during her honeymoon, those eyes laughed at her as she stared into the identical ones of Electryon.  
  
"Are you OK, Jady?"  The sudden burst of sound sent Jady into a tangle of nervousness.  Knocking her wine goblet over she let out a held breath.  The vessel fell, the dark red liquid staining the oriental rug that lay beneath it.  Looking up she met the eyes of Coralizsity.    
  
The blue skinned nymph was leaning on the table, her coral pink tendrils falling over her shoulders and down to her breasts.  She stared into Jady's hollow eyes.  Jady just stared blankly into the inhuman creature's pink orbs as the blood red liquid snaked its way around her boot's heal.   
  
Areana, the first daughter of the mighty War God, bent down to her blood sister's feet and began to pick up the goblet.  For four years the two sisters had been in and out of conflict.  At other times they had simply stared into the fire, Jady letting the past overtake her and Areana wondering how one person could have such a deep impact on the Goddess of Evil.  It seemed to her Jady should have no heart, but in reality the pain of loosing her best friend was slowly destroying her soul, and at the same time making her bitter cold and numb to the world.    
  
Areana rose and placed the goblet on the table.  Jady still stood in the same position, her sight remaining transfixed on the Coral Nymph.  Looking down, Areana found Melanie busy trying to soak up the wine with a dirty rag.  The liquid crept up the material until it was the crimson color of the rug stain.  
  
Ares and Xena sat at the far end of the table, hands clasped.  Ares had felt no regret for killing Electra.  In his mind it had to be done.  And look at all it had given him.  Not only a wife, but a child as well.  Not a mortal child either.  After the death of Electra, Xena made one last journey.  She brought his immortality to him.  Incased in the sweet juice of a forbidden fruit.  They soon had their child, Arec.  Being half god the child had grown remarkably fast, now being the age of sixteen in just three years.  
  
Arec rested farther down the table, next to Sara.  The two, brother and sister just sat, wide mouthed and amazed.  This was the worst episode yet for Jady.  She really had no connection with the material world right now.  She was like a zombie.  Sara, the immortal vampire of Apollo, turned to Arec with a worried expression.  He returned it in the same, nodding his head to his own mind's thoughts.  
  
Farther down the table sat the mermaid priestess Nautica.  Looking to her sister mermaid, Areana, she shook as a silent tear trickled down her lightly tanned face.  It splashed on impact and rolled down one of the wood's crevasses, creating a small stream that quickly disappeared.  
  
Tiffadee sat on the left side of Jady.  Her sandy locks falling clumsily over her right shoulder.  Dress not matching her sandals and napkin tucked into her collar she began to worry.  Here she was sitting next to a dangerous goddess, with no escape if the woman became angry.  
  
And last, Electryon stood on Jady's right.  Wanting nothing more than to cradle his love in his strong arms, yet he held back.  The deathly silence seemed to act as a restraint, holding all his fears prisoner in the open.  He had no courage for the first time, and it scared him.  How could he protect his wife and possibly a child if he didn't have the strength to hold her in this fearful moment?  
  
Jady blinked, coming out of her coma-like state.  She turned to the area Ares was sitting and broke into tears.  The sobs were like shattered glass, echoing through the dense air of the room's volume.  Ares bowed his head, not wanting to face his daughter in her weakened state.  Xena squeezed his hand to let him acknowledge she was with him.    
  
The goddess's sobs reached full strength as she began to crack out random words that only made sense to her.  "Kill...night...pole...Electra...YOU!!"  Ares lifted his head at his daughter's loud persecution.  Jady's sobs were replaced by cold features that shot daggers at her recently unnamed 'father.'  Raising her fist she extended her index finger in a swift motion, "You killed her...you, the man I once called...Father."  Her words boomed through the air, each letter coming from the abyss in her mind.   
  
The goddess turned to Eleec and made a sniffle.  Then, she walked out of the room.  Electryon lifted his head a bit more and came eye to eye with Melanie.  She frowned, biting her bottom lip to hold back sure tears.  Then nodded for him to leave with her.  He returned the nod and left.  The remaining occupants of the room slowly began to move again.  The only sounds were from the clanging of goblets and dishes.  
  
*~_~*  
  
Midnight came and Beyonce lay in bed.  For the past several days she had felt no desire to leave the room.  Solstice was on it's way and small white dots littered the outside of the temple.  In it's remote location no one hardly knew of the mighty structure.  
  
Turning on her side the worry flooded her mind again.  She had no idea why she was acting this way.  She just knew that something bad was going to happen.  Something horrible.    
  
Thoughts were broken by a sound outside her window.  The Goddess of Revenge rose to her feet and walked over to the round circle in her wall.  Her sky blue blanket trailed behind her slim form, getting caught only once before she reached her destination.  Looking out she was met by the sight of a woman laying in the cold snow.  Her hair was matted against her nearly nude form; her lips slightly blue.    
  
Beyonce felt her lips quiver at the picture unfolding before her.  Without time to think, she began to move towards her door, the wool blanket falling to the marble floor.  Flinging the sturdy latch open she rushed out, her mind's thoughts being too much pressure to remember she could be at the girl's side in a split-second.    
  
Her commotion as she ran through the hallway woke some priestesses, while others such as Tiffadee, Cora, and Nautica slept straight through.  A few of the now awake girls stumbled out of their rooms in a haze.  Each was clad in their night gowns and official necklaces.  A few turned back, dismissing the act as simply a priestess breakdown.  They had seen so many lately.  However, Jady, although Electryon had told her to simply come back to bed, decided to follow her sister goddess.  As she left Eleec rolled over and reached for the cover, coming to find Jady was clad in it.  
  
Beyonce reached the front double doors just as Jady was reaching up to her side.  "What's wrong Bey?" she asked resetting the silk sheet around her tenuous body.    
  
Beyonce ignored the remark and the doors flew open.  A gush of icy cold air rushed into the hall, nearly knocking down the two goddesses.  Jady knew exactly what was wrong as she looked upon the fallen girl.    
  
Beyonce rushed to the girl's side.  Turning to Jady she felt her heart sink as she saw the goddess back away.  "Help me Jady!"    
  
Jady backed still further.  "Jady!  Dammit!  Help me!"  The Goddess of Evil turned cold shoulder and ran back to her room, silk flowing through the winter air.  The figure more beautiful that that of Aphrodite herself, yet more forbidden than the Garden of Eden.  
  
Beyonce began to sob.  The frigid weather turning her tears to ice.  She looked to the cold body of the girl before her.  Brushing a stray lock aside she saw the girl's face.  She was around sixteen, chestnut hair, and a slim form.  Beyonce silently thought of the resemblance to Electra but dismissed the idea at the sound of another person.    
  
Blade stood in the doorway looking down at her.  Without word he walked down the seven steps and picked up the young girl.  Carrying her inside, Beyonce sealed the forbidden doors to the temple, not realizing what evil had just been brought into plot.  
  
*~_~*   
  
A small figure stirred beneath a thick blanket.  Slowly a thin hand crept up from the sea of wool.  Next came the girl's head.  Looking around she saw no one.  The girl threw her slender legs over the bed side, stretching her toes as she went.  Letting out a long yawn, she stumbled to her feet.  The room she was in was fairly large.  Tapestries hung from the walls and the floor was a honey marble.  There was a smaller bed, that she had just occupied, and two dressers.  Nearing one she pulled the sturdy handle allowing only a sliver of the contents to show.  Inside she saw splashes of color.  She pulled still further and saw what the objects were.  The space was filled with dresses of all sizes and materials.  There were so many colors it looked like Iris had enchanted it with her glorious rainbow of delight.    
  
The girl looked through the contents until something caught her eye.  Tugging the dress out she sat it on the unmade bed.  She pulled the gown over her head and sat it beside the day gown.    
  
Smooth silk slipped around her body like the crisp waves of the ocean.  The feeling sent a shiver of delight along her spine.  She looked into the full-length mirror that sat beside the bed.  The dress was scarlet red and hung just below her hips.  In the front there was a deep slit between her breasts.  
  
This once frozen maiden walked out of the room.  Where she was going had not occurred to her.  The sound of voices caused her to slow.  
  
*~_~*  
  
Ares stood at his throne, Jady sitting before him.  The two seemed to be fighting over something.  The other priestesses lined the walls, acting as though they were doing something.  
  
"Jady," Ares began, "Why didn't you help Beyonce?"  
  
Jady let out a soft groan, only loud enough for the War God to hear.  "I didn't help because...because...you just had to be there!!"  
  
Ares began to grow less patient.  In anger he punched the sturdy wall, his fist having such force the wall cracked around the foreign object.  Jady squirmed, thanking all evilness that the wall wasn't her face.    
  
Ares was about to speak again, but stopped when he saw the young girl walk into the throne room.  She stepped lightly, stopping dead when she saw the god's glare.    
  
Ares slowly walked down the steps and over to the scarlet beauty.  Lifting a hand he tried to touch her cheek.  The girl pulled away as though this was the spawn of Hell wanting to touch her.  Jady stood and walked behind her father, stopping an arm's length away from him.  Beyonce and Nautica came to his opposing side.    
  
Ares reached up once more, but this time the girl didn't pull away.  Ares' unreal state was starting to scare Areana and Cora, who stood in the background.  The girl didn't flinch as the god's thumb outlined her right eye and trailed down to her lips.  Jady reached up and clutched her fathers arm.  Looking to Jady and then to the girl he felt his world begin to crumble.  
  
"Electra."  
  
*~_~*  
  
Thunder cracked of wild dogs, and snow came down outside in such fierceness the temple was literally in six feet.  A window acted as a black hole, sucking all snow into it.  The powder fell, melting as it hit the marble floor.  The water created a river that flowed down the dungeon steps.  Ares was sitting on his throne, Xena by his side.  Arec rested on the first step, his leg casually throne over the side.     
  
Two velvet couches sat on the far side of the room that were occupied by, Areana, Melanie, Electryon, and Cora.  Sara, Blade, Nautica, and Tiffadee looked out from behind the doorway, ignoring all orders that had been given to them by Ares.  Beyonce and Jady stood behind a tall purple chair where the young girl Ares had accused as Electra was sitting.  Beyonce there to protect the girl from the hysterical Jady who kept running her thumb along she skull dagger's blade.    
  
The girl was shaking at her forceful prosecution.  She had swore that she knew nothing of a warrior named Electra, and that in fact she was known as "Star."  This didn't amuse Ares in the least.  After all, Electra was the Midnight Star and this child had been found on the stroke of midnight.  
  
"Who are your parents?!"  the War God boomed out at the frail girl.  Star turned to him in tears.  
  
"I've told you so many times!  I have no family.  My name is Star...I know nothing of your Electra!!  I was just was so cold, and I needed somewhere to stay."  The girl broke down in sobs.  Beyonce went to place her hand on the girl's shoulder, but Jady grabbed her wrist before contact.  Bey jerked away from her sister, grabbing the raw skin.  Jady simply turned back to the predator.  Star slumped down further into her soft chair.  
  
Ares stood, walking by his son and over to the girl.  "Beyonce, take her to your room...The rest of you clear out!"  The priests and priestesses began to move, each going a separate direction.  Jady began to leave, but was stopped by her father's gentle murmuring for her to stay.  Xena and Arec were the last to leave, closing the doors behind them.    
  
Jady wasn't sure where to start.  She was feeling such pain inside and needed release.  In an outburst she felt herself telling everything.  "Daddy that's not Elee!  I know it's not.  When I went to help Beyonce I saw her face.  She gave me a sick feeling and my heart began to beat in fear!  Fear Dad!  I, the Goddess of Evil...was AFRAID!!"  
  
Ares gave his daughter a sigh and sat on the table behind him.  Propping his right leg up in a chair he motioned for Jady to sit.  She did so, and he began to tell his tale.  
  
"Jady, a long time ago, before you even reached the Fortress, there was another arrival.  On a dark night, a girl of about sixteen knocked on the Fortress door with the last of her strength.  We brought her in, bandaged her up, and she became one of the girls.  This girl had with her six of the strangest blades I've ever seen.  Those are now known as the Sun Blades.  What metal they're made out of, I'm not sure.  I've been tempted to slice one with the chakram, but that would be too degrading to her memory.  
  
Anyway...look, your father's babbiling...humph.  This girl of sixteen met another person.  That was the priestess Ceirdwyn.  Wyn and her seemed to never be apart after that.  They were like two peas in a pod.  Wyn was even the first to attack Xena with Electra.  Like I said...perfect."  
  
"Dad, what does this have to do with...'Star?'"  Jady couldn't understand where he was coming from.  
  
"What I'm trying to say is that these are clues..." Jady quickly interrupted him.  
  
"Clues?,,,To what?"    
  
"Listen, I think this is Elee.  I mean, look at it from my view.  If this isn't then it has to be someone that knows everything about her.  She has no real enemies here in the temple so it couldn't be a fake.  Besides...Electra would tell something like that to no one."  
  
"No one," Jady repeated, feeling her heart sink into her stomach.  *Why didn't she tell me?*   
  
Ares noticed Jady was acting a little odd.  "OK, kid?"    
  
The Goddess of Evil looked up to her father and gave a false smile.  Nodding 'yes' she rose to her feet and stumbled out of the room, unsure of herself more than ever.  
  
*~_~*  
  
Blade sat at his desk, weapons lay before him.  He picked up the small gray sharpening stone and began to work at his sword, rubbing the edges until they came to a deadly wedge.    
  
The cold air was streaming into his window and with no vest, the numbness was beginning.  Walking to the window, he brought the wooden shutters in and clasped them at the center.  *I thought I closed that window after lunch today.*  
  
The warrior turned around, his hand lightly brushing a protruding object embedded into the wall.  Looking down, he found a small circle of metal.  Running his finger along the smooth blade he felt a chill run up his spine.  A creak in a floor board told him that he was in fact not alone.  
  
Turning his head his eyes widened.  No time to scream, he was met by Hell's flames.  
  
*~_~*  
  
Morning came, the brightly colors of the marvelous sunrise cascading their way into the temple.  It looked like the perfect morning.  Everyone was asleep.  Everything seemed fine.  The pastel colors of the snow looked as though Aphrodite had done the decorating.    
  
Areana was the first awake that peaceful day.  She felt so alive but couldn't tell why.  It was so strange, her being the Goddess of Anger.  Knocking on the doors of each room, priestesses rose.  Crawling out of the tangled sheets, some muttering curses to the goddess of Atlantis.  Areana was waking everyone with ease until she reached Blade's quarters.  After knocking three times, and hearing no response, she began to call his name.    
  
Beyonce began to walk up behind the goddess, but stopped in mid step.  Her hand that was clutching her temple necklace began to shake at the sight before her.  
  
Areana turned, and seeing her sister's strange behavior, looked to her own feet.  She gasped pulling away from the thick pool of crimson that lay beneath her.  The anger goddess looked to her sister in fear.  Beyonce was too scared to move.    
  
Another character entered the small area.  Seeing the blood, Jady, barged over to the door.  With a deep breath she flung the door wide open.  What she saw made her feel like tearing her heart out.    
  
Blade lay on the ground, slashed limbs and a burned chest.  It was horrifying to witness.  Jady felt her body go numb and she became dizzy.  Clutching the doorway for support she leaned her head against the panel.  The wood's edge dug into her scalp, yet she was too out of reality to notice the feeling.    
  
The three remained there.  Jady at the door, Beyonce leaning against the wall, and Areana clutching her arm, wide mouthed.    
  
Silence was broken by several outbursts by different members of the temple.  Sara rushed over to Jady, the Goddess of Evil holding her in an embrace.  Melanie heard the thoughts of those around her and began to cry.  She fell to the ground plugging her ears to try and block the voices.  It did no good.    
  
Ares appeared before his decipals.  Looking to Blade he felt his hand move towards the sword at his hip.  Unsheathing the metal he aimed it to the doorway.  "WHO DID THIS?!"  
  
The priestesses just stood there, everything seeming unreal.  The only member not present was Electryon.  Ares noticed immediately.  "Where's Electryon?!  Huh girls?!"  he paused, looking to the dead body of his second male priest.  "Where is ELEEC?!"    
  
With no answer Ares began to kick Blade's dead body, Melanie sobbing full force in the background.  Jady clutched Sara's shoulder harder.  The young vampire wrapped her arms around her sister, closing her eyes so she wouldn't see her dead family member.  
  
Bursting through the mob, Electryon punched the War God in the chin.  Ares stumbled back, landing on the bed Blade had once slept in.    
  
Ares rose to his feet.  "What's your problem?!"  Eleec asked, pointing a finger in the god's direction.    
  
Ares whipped the spit from his lip and gave a hysterical smile.  "You tell me, Electryon."  
  
Eleec's eyes widened as everyone stared at him.  He began to shake his head violently and point to the others.  "One of them had to do it!  I wouldn't kill Blade!"  
  
"Oh yeah," Ares began, "You two have been in conflict since the day he arrived.  I'll bet I can guess something here.  You want all the girls.  With Blade here there's competition...So you KILLED him!"  
  
"NOOOO!!"  Electryon sprang forward, only to be knocked back by a sizzling fire bolt.  The War God created another in his hand aiming it at the Star Warrior.    
  
"Leave little boy!"  
  
Electryon stood, turning to Jady for support.  His wife simply turned her head.  Sandy locks created a curtain over her never ending tears.  
  
With one last look to the people around him, Electryon left the room.  
  
*~_~*  
  
Star sat outside the temple.  With her legs clutched to her body she could barely feel the cold.  The crunch of snow alerted her that someone was near.  The final two prints ended at the leather boots of Sara.  The vampire sat down next to the girl, staring up at the vast army of fireflies suspended in the sky.    
  
Star clutched her legs with more strength, unsure if this person was going to eat her or beat her.  It was an uneasy feeling being next to one of the world's greatest bloodsuckers.  
  
"So why are you called Star?"  Sara asked, planting her hand deep in the snow.  
  
"Well, I have no parents...so...I guess I never had a true name.  I was found by a younger woman and her husband.  They took me in.  Said I looked like a scarlet beauty they once knew.  
  
One night I was outside and I saw a shadow move across the valley near the home I lived in.  I followed it into a thicket of trees.  When I finally got into the midst an explosion of fire happened.  I was so scared!  
  
The only thing I thought to do was run.  The weather was so horrible...and I ...I found myself here."  Star looked at Sara who seemed to be deep in thought.    
  
"How often did you see these people that took you in?"  
  
"I don't know...umm," Star looked around, calculating dates and times in her head, "probably I saw them once every full moon."  
  
Sara nodded and smiled.  Turning back towards the stars they began to just listen.  The sounds of the night filling their heads with thoughts of nothingness.  
  
*~_~*  
  
Electryon was on the road to nowhere.  Being exiled from the temple he had nowhere to go.  Jady had thrown the wedding ring at him and said to go kill himself or she would.  The ring was now on his silver necklace.  He refused to part with it.    
  
In his mind Electryon knew he didn't kill Blade.  Why didn't Melanie or Nautica help him?  They both had the power to know if he was lying.  And what about Star?  Could it have been her?  
  
The Star Warrior slowed Hesper, his deceased sister's war horse, when he saw a wagon up ahead of him.  It seemed to have no occupants but he figured he would check it out anyway.    
  
Rising of the saddle he landed on the dirt road. A few steps traveled and he began to feel a gust of wind.  Not cold wind, like should be blowing on such a snow capped day, but scorching hot.  It felt like a furnace had just been opened and he was in it's path.  
  
Blocking the immense heat with his thick muscular arms was all the Evening Star could do.  Then the heat calmed to a warm feel, like that of weak embers.    
  
Eleec lowered his arms.  In front of him a fire his height blazed.  It churned and sparked, yet the heat was unusually light and there was no crackles or sizzles.  The area was silent.  The calmness startled him.  
  
Without realization of what he was doing, Electryon gently waved his hand in the flame.  After pulling out he found no burns or discoloration.  The flame still burned, yet acted like it wasn't there.  
  
Another gust of warm breeze whipped around the two figures.  The flame changed to the form of a woman and then took on an all too familiar shape.  
  
A star's radiance can't compete with the beauty of the colorful blues, purples, and pinks that snaked around the two figures.  Electryon couldn't believe it as he looked into midnight black eyes.  Finely shaped brows and slim cheeks formed in the fire's rage.  And finally, the Midnight Star stood before her brother, comets of rainbows still swarming the open space.  All the snow let of a perpetual glow of enchanting force and indescribable beauty.  
  
Eletra's hand reached up and took her brother's chin.  Each movement in perfect flow with the radiance that encompassed them.    
  
Eleec lifted his hand, resting it on his sister's, wanting to cry, yet not having the strength to produce a drop.  He felt whole, yet lacking one part of his soul that only Jady could fill.    
  
A smile of love arose on the deceased's face.  Eleec returned the smile, saying her name.  The words couldn't be heard.  Instead Electryon heard Electra's words flow into his mind like honey.  He revealed in hearing her voice once more.  
  
"Eleec, you have to go back...I know you didn't kill Blade."  
  
"Then who did Electra?  Who?"  
  
"Brother...I did."  
  
Electryon opened his eyes only to find nothing standing before him.  Electra was gone, but her words remained.  His sister killed Blade.  
  
The warrior placed his foot in the stirrup and slapped Hesper without being fully on.  He had to get to the temple.  Beyonce had been right.  Something was wrong.  
  


To Be Continued


End file.
